Dolls?
by YouReallyDontNeedToKnow
Summary: rin kagamine has gotten herself into a strange predicament will she make it out alive or will more problems rise against our friend? its my first story go easy on me . len and rin moments more chapters will be up soon! I have no more ideas for this story so it will remain as it is, and at any rate i may delete it.
1. IM A DOLL?

Its 9:28 I'm just sitting on the couch watching TV, Out of the corner of my eye a notice a strange shadow in the window I ignore it and begin to turn off all of the electrical appliances in the room but yet again I notice the shadow again. I turned off the TV and ran upstairs I felt as though I was being watched so I ran a little faster than normal. I manage to get to the top of the steps only to trip and feel something grip my ankle. Next thing I know my ankle is pulled and my side hits the corner of the stairs as I am dragged back down the stairs with my bare stomach rubbing against the ruff carpet burning my bare skin. i hear the click of the window as I am pushed into a bag and thrown out the window and I hear a thump beside me. Most likely my attacker's feet hitting the ground. im suddenly slung through the air and I hit something hard I soon pass out from the hit.

I wake up to find myself strapped to a chair (I think) I rock left and right but no avail of getting out. In the complete pitch darkness all I can see is a pair of glowing blue eyes over in the corner. I sigh; I decide I should say something. "What do you want from me?" I hear a dark chuckle and the blue eyed thing stands up and walks over to me and turns on a big white light, at first I can't see a thing and I shut my eyes tightly. After a few moments I open my eyes again to reveal a man in his late 20s. Dark blonde hair and light blue eyes I immediately narrow my eyes and glare at the man looming over me. "What do you want creep? Let me go home. No point in capturing a 12 year old girl don't you think?" the man laughed "look around you. you're on a low table and your all tied up! AS if I'm letting you go!" he smirked evilly. He grabbed a bottle of blue liquid and shoved it in my mouth. I swear it felt like I was going to burn up and I was afraid to drink it, but if I didn't he would have killed me anyways in a worse way. Finally I swallow the terrible tasting liquid and he leans down and says "now you will notice your body won't move and you will become a doll for my shop!" the man chuckles and walks out the room. I scream and struggle and I'm starting to feel sort of… weird, my arms feel heavy and my legs feel very stiff.

I take this opportunity to break the ropes holding me down. I get off the table and start wobbling towards the door I twist the knob and run through the now open door I manage to get out of this weird facility only to realize I'm in a very familiar place. I realize it, I was here yesterday I got some porcelain dolls. I feel a hand grab mine and I'm yanked back inside. At this time I'm frozen and can't move anything except my eyes I'm injected with a strange green liquid and my eyes shut. I reawaken only to find I can't close my eyes and I can't move. I notice I'm all dressed up and my hair is long and curly and is still its normal golden i look down and I'm wearing a dress and high heels. A little girl about 9, looks at me and pleads her mom to buy me. The two walk in the store and the man starts speaking "that's a rare doll she talks and walks and will move her own eyes by herself she can even respond to you. She will be 50$" 50$ really? The girl's footsteps get louder as I sense a presence behind me she turned me around and looked at me expectantly "talk dolly!" she said to me. "Um…. Hello?" I notice my voice is still the same. She jumped and squealed in happiness and the shop owner glares at me with a look that says "behave." The parent of the girl pays for me and the girl picks me up bridal style and hugs me tightly "too tight!" I squeak. She releases me and holds me as though I was walking alongside her. The people we walked by thought I was her bigger sister. My dress bouncing as though my legs were hitting it, but my legs were held together by ties that would be removed by the girl's mom so I could move my legs when we got "home"

According to the "man" who turned me into a living doll I was a walking, talking, new creation and that all the dolls in his shop are the same as me, except they weren't as lucky.

I woke up this morning and sat up I felt my head and pushed the covers off me I heard another's breath and looked beside me. There was the little girl with an insanely happy smile on her face sound asleep. I climbed off the bed and went outside the bedroom door only to find that it wasn't a dream I really was a doll I went down the steps to get downstairs and sighed when I was down her mom was in the kitchen making breakfast. she jumped slightly when i walked over to her "is this serious? Am I truly just a doll?" she looked over to me and smiled. "I know you're a real girl who got herself into a bad predicament judging by your height and features I'm guessing your 12?" I nodded silently "where do you live?" I sighed "65 lavender ct. St. Johns, VA." The woman gasped "you're the girl who used to come over here! Your names Rin kagamine?" I nodded happily. "Well I live a few streets away from you! We are on Violet ct. right now!" she looked at me and walked past me quickly "let me get Miku and I bet now that she is awake she will recognize you!"

a rustle upstairs told us she was awake "Miku! Rin is here!" a loud series of footsteps told us she was running down the steps. Her mom quickly removed my hat and I sat down that the table facing away from the stairs. "Rin! Where are you?" she ran right past me making a tear drop down my face. Her mom brought her over to me and whispered something to her. I heard a loud gasp as I turned myself around and look at my best friend. "Rin is that you?" I nodded "yeah it's me" she gasped again. "You sound the same!" I nodded again. "The man who did this left my voice alone..." she looked at me sadly.

"I have an extra seat on my bike want to go to your house?" my eyes lit up and I nodded excitedly. She laughed and I followed her outside and there was her silver and blue bike I missed seeing. "Hop on!" I climbed on the back and she sped off in the direction of my house. We stopped at the beginning of my street due to me bursting into tears. My house… I could see it from here and I wanted to walk by myself so I got on my own feet and began taking slow steps till I was infront of my house. I touched the knob and smiled tears still rolled down my face "I'm home…"

Miku followed me inside and I was immediately met with a strange ordeal no one was downstairs. I walked up the steps I was last "alive" on and I sighed I continued to my room where I found my mom dad sister and brother all on the floor crying around a little memorial under my bunk-bed I shared with my sister and a special friend I cocked my head to the side and loudly said "hey what are you guys doing?" my special friend was the first one to react then my sister finally my mom and dad. My friend ran over to hug me and he even kissed me on the cheek out of happiness. My sister then ran over hugging me also finally my parents then joined in I was crying and laughing out of happiness. "Len…" I breathed out happy for once he was here. he grasped my hands and blushed "Rin I-I I like you I love you!" he fell onto his knees embarrassed and kissed my hand. My sister smiled and my parents laughed I looked at him in the eye "I do too!" he breathed out a sigh of relief and smiled "Rin I'm glad you're safe!"

I smiled to everyone "I'm glad I'm back too! But remember I'm still a doll!" everyone gasped and I sighed. I'll explain it…


	2. im human now?

A day later

I wake up in my own house and I sigh happily and sit up to feel a pair of arms wrapped clumsily around my waist I move the covers beside me to reveal Len lying next to me and I smile and ruffle his hair to awaken him he sits up with a "mmmm huh?" I look at him and laugh. "Len, Get up!" He looks at me drowsily and I laugh at the face he is making. He then untangles himself from me blushing and I climb off the top bunk I sleep on and he follows behind me I get down off the ladder and walk to my door Neru who sleeps on the bottom bunk looked at me and jumped up to hug me "Rin!" I looked down and decided to get out of this annoying dress and Len blushes and runs out of my room and my sister help me with the zipper and finally the corset. I grab my usual shirt and shorts and put them on I grab my detached sleeves and my legwarmers and put them on I walked down stairs slowly considering im still a doll and I smile when I see Len at the table waiting for me. He blushes when he sees me in my normal clothes but sees where there are two holes in my arms I hadn't noticed. I asked him what he was looking at and he immediately said nothing and looked away. He then asked me if I wanted to sit in his lap and I blushed but I nodded. My sister runs down the stairs to see me on Len's lap and she bursts out laughing I quirked an eyebrow and she just started laughing more. "Neru!" she laughed even more again and ran to the living room and I jumped off Len's lap and walked after her Len then ran in to see Neru and me wrestling and us in an awkward position I was sitting on Neru's lap and she was on her back and our arms were pushing against each other and my knees pinning her down. My mom and dad then burst into the room smiling. "Rin! We found someone to help to turn you normal!" behind them was a dark red haired woman she smiled warmly at me and her dark brown eyes matched her hair she had already told the parents what she had to do and they agreed. She walked over to Rin and said "you young miss will have a normal body again the stuff this man injected in you and you drank froze everything inside you the stuff he injected however drained all of your blood and it froze your heart so technically you shouldn't be alive. How this happened however we are very grateful of It." she then asked me to step in her car to go to his office so she can work on me I stepped in and my parents got in their car. Len jumped in with me and said "I'm NOT letting you go without me!" I looked at him and blushed from our closeness. I watched as Neru jumped in the car with our parents and we all left the house.

At the doctor's office

The woman let me stay awake and let Len stay in with me he sat next to me on my left while she worked from the right. She drained the green liquid out of me and grabbed seven bags of blood "young man you may want to look away." She connected tubes to the blood bags and then put them in me it felt my heart beat for the first time in 4 days after the 5th bag was drained the then grabbed two more bags and after my 10th bag I was feeling normal except my legs and arms were still stiff the woman the grabbed a bottle and drained the weird blue liquid out of me and she smile and sewn up the hole in my stomach. "Young miss you are done. You should be okay to move properly and your eyes….." she trailed off and grabbed what was holding me from closing my eyes she peeled off the glassy sheet and smiled I shut my eyes and looked at Len and he smiled back I felt tears welling in my eyes and I began crying he leaned over to me and hugged me to calm me. I looked at the doctor and said "thank you so much I'm normal again and if it weren't for you I wouldn't have been able to live my life… and I wouldn't be able to live with Len!" the woman smiled and said "it's fine and I'm actually one of your mom's friends. My name is Meiko and I'm glad I could help!" I stood up and used Len to stable me Meiko watched Len wrap his arm around my waist as we walked out the room and when my mom and dad saw me walking they ran over and hugged me pushing Len away and he stumbled back shocked. Neru put her hand on his shoulder telling him that they were really worried about her and they just needed to hug her. He nodded understanding but still had a little hurt in his eyes. "Mom…. Dad…. You're going to kill me!" they released me from their death grip and I ran over to Len jumping up and hugging him we fell over and when he realized what happened he blushed and hugged me back then said " um Rin? Can you uh stand up please?" I nodded and he smiled at me I stood up and turned to Neru she smiled sweetly at me before hugging me and my parents paid Meiko for helping me. After a little while we all squeezed into the car and drove home. When we got back Len realized something. He looked at me and said "I need to go home!" I looked at him confused then I remembered 'he doesn't live here!' I hugged him immediately and he ran towards the door I heard the door shut and I burst out laughing Neru looked at me like I was crazy and I stopped laughing. "Kuroneko put a banana in his hair!" she looked at me and said "seriously she did?" I laughed again "yeah she did! Just wait till he notices!" he is going to kill his sister one day. I looked out the window and looked down the street where Len's house is I saw silhouettes in the window of Len and Kuro arguing and Neru came to watch and she laughed when she saw len's form holding a banana in his hand and kuro's laughing form running away. Me and neru then turned when our mom yelled "dinner time!"

After dinner

'So much has happened recently and I don't know how to explain it, but I'm hoping that this won't happen again. And hopefully that strange man doesn't come back wait….. Dark blonde hair… blue glowing eyes… pale skin… male…' Rin thought tiredly. "Wait a second… oh no. No! No! No! No! Len is in danger! NERU!" I stood up and ran downstairs I crashed into Neru in the living room and I rubbed my head. "Neru, Len is in danger!" I yelled she looked at me skeptically and a look of doubt crossed her face. "The man who did this to me he was tall, had dark blonde hair, and glowing blue eyes!" she then understood me and a look of determination crossed her face. "let's go save Len and Kuro!" we ran out the door and ran down to lens house I knocked on the door and Len answered "hello?" he yawned. I frowned "Len where was your dad the day I went missing?" I asked trying not to sound suspicious, he looked at me "at work why?" my frown growing "where does he work?" Len thought carefully at how to put it and he finally answered "…..a doll shop why?" A look of panic crossed my face when his dad walked over and I shrunk behind Neru. "Ah, Miss Rin comes to visit Len? Or maybe you want a _doll_?" my look of panic was worse now and Len had stepped out and hugged me. "Rin you're shaking what is the problem?" he asked worried. I leaned over and whispered in his ear. His eyes widened and his arms tightened around me Len then told me to walk home and I shook my head then he said "I'm getting Kuro. We will meet at your house. Is it ok if we stay at your house?" I nodded and he hugged me one more time before running in and saying bye to me. "Come on Neru lets go home" we got inside and the doorbell ringing told us they were here, I ran to the door to find Len and Kuro with suitcases. I welcomed them and hand Neru helped with the bags "wow um guys you moving in or something?" Neru said surprised Len kind of nodded then we continued to lug the suitcases upstairs and we put Len's in mine and Kuro's in Neru's room Len jumped up and smiled. Len looked at me and asked "where will I sleep?" I shrugged "you choose bottom bunk or top." He smiled "which one do you sleep on?" I look at him and answered "top" he then said "okay I'm sleeping on the top."

Later that night

Len is in his night clothes and im going to change in the bathroom. After I change I walk back to my room and turn on the tv and I click play on a random movie and I climb up onto my bed and lay down a pair of arms wrap around my waist I grab the remote and turn off the tv I turn around and snuggle to len and fall asleep…


	3. Silly fluffiness! XD

Silliness

I woke up this morning suddenly remembering everything that happened I began crying as seeing the fact that the monster who did this to me was actually Len's father… I heard a groggy groan beside me and I sat up blushing I look to my right and there is Len curled in a ball snuggled tightly to a pillow "Rin….." he murmured in his sleep I looked down at him and blushed. 'is he dreaming about me?' I thought embarrassed. "Rin Chan….. Su su su suki daisuki! I wanna…" he trailed off murmuring and I jumped a little. The movement caused him to wake up and he bolted upright and held his forehead with his left hand. He was sweating and blushing like a madman. He looked at me and his eyes widened and he blushed more. I leaned over to him and put the back of my hand on his forehead I titled my head and asked him "Len are you ok? Do you have a fever your face is red and your sweating, your foreheads pretty heated up too…" he looked at me like I was crazy I then grabbed the mirror I used in the morning and showed him what he looked like now. "I look like a hot mess!" he gasped and I got off the bed and he followed. I grabbed a white dress with a black lining on the collar which had a bright yellow bow at the bottom and ran to the bathroom to change. I came out of the bathroom in my fresh clothed and walked over to my room Len was standing in the middle of the room in only a pair of boxers. (I had to couldn't resist XD) I gasped and ran out the room shut the door and slid down the wall like an idiot. I blushed and began getting dirty thoughts in my head and I thought of when we are older what we would be doing and I sighed. "I need to go watch TV now…" I ran downstairs to find Kuro and Neru on the couch watching a Vocaloid concert. It consisted of Kaito, Teto, Hatsu Miku, and Luka Megurine. Kaito was singing some strange song about ice cream and thought of Len and bananas. Then my thoughts drifted to Len's banana. I blushed and shook my head. I sat down next to Kuro and asked her how she pulled off the banana trick with Len. "Well basically I hugged him and pretended to pet his hair when I stuck the banana into his hair. You should have saw his reaction!" we sat there laughing and talking about things until out of the corner of my eye I see a flash of yellow white and black in into the kitchen I stand up and walk into the kitchen and here is Len getting a drink. He saw me and immediately the blush returned "hey um Rin can you come here?" I nodded and he hugged me then he asked me to close my eyes… I did as he asked and a light pressure on my lips told me what he was doing. My eyes shot open and he kissed me a little bit more until he pulled away when he saw the look of shock on my face he smiled and hugged me again "Hey, Rin did you like it?" I blushed and he smiled again he leaned to my ear and whispered "I love you Rin" I replied with an "I love you too and turned around to see neru and kuro with a camera. My eyes widened "oh no..." Neru nodded "oh yes."

(len's pov)

'Oh god, I just kissed Rin, and Neru and Kuro got it on camera. Now they won't stop bothering us!' I sighed and asked rin to go on a walk with me. She nodded and we walked up and down the roads we call Vocaloid Plantation. We walked over to the woods in silence and we nearly got lost about 10 minutes later we got out and ran to her backyard and we jumped on her trampoline. We laughed smiled and chatted saying "I love you" every once and a while, a stay cat that was golden with dark gold stripes and green eyes came up to us it kept staring at me as if it was expecting me to do something I leaned down and pat its head and it trotted away satisfied. I sighed "Rin lets go in." she nodded in agreement and we walked inside and rins mom was holding a camera looking at a picture. Rin froze dead and my heart stopped for a short time…

(rin's pov as it always is)

I froze when I noticed my mom holding the same camera that THAT picture was and she looked at me and laughed, "rin had her first kiss today didn't she?" my mom asked me. I nodded slowly and she jumped up and hugged me while saying "oooh! Momma is so proud!" and things along the lines, I looked at len and smiled then she hugged me tighter and after a minute she let me go from her death grip. She sat back down and smiled "tell me everything!" I sighed this will be a long afternoon….


	4. He strikes again?

He strikes again?

**L**en is asleep beside me and I sigh happily, I look at the alarm clock halfway across the room and read the numbers '5:30' I thought tiredly. I heave myself over to the ladder and climb down it I walk downstairs and in the grey light I notice the window is open as I am walking into the kitchen I grab a pitcher of orange juice and pour me a cup. I gulp it down and turn to go back to the stairs and an arm reaches around me and covers my mouth. I try to scream and it was sort of loud, well loud enough to wake Len up and run towards me. I cry out and am stuffed into a bag again! Again the person throws me out the window and hesitates before jumping out. I hear Len running after us in boots his thick heels going clack, clack, clack as I am dragged on the concrete I sigh and grab my pocket knife that I got out of precautions but just as I am about to rut the bag the man throws me up into that air "Len catch me!" I scream as I cut open the bag. Len stops and catches me and I hug him and smile. "Len!" I begin crying into his chest and he holds me comforting me. Len and I stand up and look around. Len glares at the man standing before us and he takes off the mask "LEN! How could you betray your father?" his dad yells angrily. Len looks back at him with hatred radiating in his eyes. "How could I? Haha… HOW COULD I?" Len's father steps away shocks "HOW COULD I? YOU TRIED TO TURN MY GIRLFRIEND INTO A DOLL!" Len gave him a look that was full of an unending amount of hatred he then wrapped his arms around my waist. One moment I was standing tall next I was on the ground holding my ankle Len knelt down next to me holding me and had worry written on his face.

(Len's pov)

"**L**en leave your dad here and let's go home… please?" I hear Rin's miserable voice below me and she wraps her arms around my neck. I put my arms under her back and legs and she cried into my chest "my ankle hurts Len!" she repeated crying into my chest. I turn to glare at the man I once called father and mouthed an "**I hate you**" to him. His face held a look of pure shock and I quickly turned and ran off to get me and Rin home. 'She needs to get home now!' I think desperately and I look at the street name violet ct. "Rin isn't this where Miku lives?" she opens her eyes and looks at the street name before nodding I kissed her hoping to cheer her up before I begin running again. I see a teal house with a blue and silver bike there. I run to the front door and use my shoulder to ring the doorbell "hang on a little longer Rin" I look down and she is unconscious "Rin!" I say worriedly and she still doesn't awaken. Miku opens the door rubbing her eyes and once she sees Rin she instantly looks awake "Rin!" she cried out I look at her and she asks me "What the hell happened? Why is Rin hurt?" she sighed "whatever just set her on the couch and let me get my mom. I walk inside cautiously and set her down on the brown couch. I kiss her slightly and Miku comes in with her mom. "my fath- err I mean the one who did this to her strikes again and I managed to help her but I think her pocket knife cut her on her ankle and I think she sprained it the way she landed." Miku's mom ran to the phone and within moments Kuro, Neru and her parents were here. Miku's mom also called my mom too and she arrived here pretty fast my father walking in with her as if nothing happened. I immediately stood up and and walked to my father. I looked at him and punched him square in the face, when my hand met his face a sickening crack filled the air and my mother stared at my horrified at what I had just done. My father stared at me and clutched his nose. He walked over to me and smacked me but I stood there like he never touched me despite the red mark on my cheek. I pointed to rin " SEE WHAT YOU DID TO HER? YOU MONSTER!" I looked at my mom and she had a scared and confused look written across her face "

(Rin's pov)

'**M**y eyes they feel… heavy. My senses came to me and I smelt the familiar smell of Miku's house I heard a loud yell that sounded to be Len's voice "you're the monster who started this. You're the monster who turned her into a living doll YOU'RE THE MONSTER WHO HURT MY FUTURE WIFE!" I opened my eyes to see Len kicking his father in the stomach and I sat up Len then punched him and I began crying "Len…." He turned around to me and I sighed he then ran to my side and cried in my lap "len? Please stop crying." He looked at me and kissed me he pulled away "I thought you wouldn't wake up! I thought you had been hurt!" I rubbed his hair "Len… please look at me. We have been together long enough for you to know that I won't leave your side." He looked at me and smiled. I blushed "was it really necessary calling my your future wife?" he looked at me and smiled "of course it was. Because I love you" I sighed then remembered about my ankle and the fact that my parents were watching… Oh no…..


End file.
